Puppet Brigade
Sunagakure's was most active during the Second and possibly the Third Shinobi World War. After which, Gaara used it to protect Sunagakure in his absence. It also played a key part in the war, protecting the Daimyou. It is composed of Suna's elite puppeteers, some taken in as children. Sasori was noted to have created many puppets that were used by the brigade. After the fourth great shinobi war, Kankurō took control of the brigade and started to expand it further. Within a few years, it became feared as Sunagakure's strongest hidden force. Overview The Puppet Brigade is a secretive, highly respected and feared organization. It's main purpose is for Sunagakure's overall safety in times of great danger. However, the members of Suna's puppet brigade are powerful Shinobi, and such are only used against threats that will without a doubt, cause massive damage or degrade the land of wind as a whole. If not, the Puppet Brigade will leave it to Sunagakure's primary military division and ANBU to handle a situation. They hold many defenses and weapons for all sorts of situations. Even a full scale invasion would prove futile to Sunagakure's puppet brigade. When it involved delicate, key and critical information, the Puppet Brigade will often send members to assist ANBU and Sunagakure Shinobi during their missions. But a majority of the time, they will have their own orders to carry out. Such as destroying, cleaning up, and cutting off loose ties. They follow a philosophy of, "We are the puppets to be used for others safety". Sunagakure's Puppet Brigade has similarities with Konoha's ROOT when it concerns missions. Both carry out dark orders spanning over assassinations, espionage, and sabotage. Although they are secretive, Sunagakure's Kazekage is informed of their every action and will hold meetings with its leader. At the same time Sunagakure's Puppet Brigade is an independent organization lead by one Puppet Master. This eliminates all fear of absolute power from either Suna's Kazekage or Daimyō. In any state of civil war, The Puppet Brigade is to remain indifferent and allow a natural leader to come into power. And only then are they able to choose whether to follow orders. During Gaara's reign, Kankurō was in charge of this brigade. He constantly held meetings with Gaara and chose when he would involve this organization. When Sunagakure's infamous civil war occurred, Kankurō had not a clue of Gaara's intentions. And when his brother fell, he felt a rage build inside of him. But he knew Gaara wanted to die for his village, and he wanted to do it alone. So Kankurō pledged his forces to protecting Sunagakure until a new Kazekage had been chosen. Meanwhile, Kankurō had concentrated his focus on two things. His student and a anti-invasion technique he passed down onto his student. Using it, Kankurō managed to keep an entire invasion force from entering Sunagakure. The Puppet Brigade is not as strict as other organizations. Members are given a large amount of freedom. They can live with their families, at HQ, go out and mingle with each other or simply roam their base. However, they are forbidden from discussing information or enacting official business with other Sunagakure branches and high ranked superiors. They only answer to the Superior Puppet Master, a title taken from the previous. Such a restriction instills a sense of undying love and loyalty to Sunagakure's people rather than the leaders. They care little of who is in power, as long as peace and prosperity fills their home. The puppet brigade has worked with Sunagakure's sealing corps to assist in building a large supply of puppets as well as hiding it within numerous scrolls. The Puppet Brigade holds a special respect in Sunagakure. Every member, even those at entry level holds high honor. It is a puppeteer's dream to join the brigade's elite forces. Members of the Puppet Brigade are allowed to keep their names as well as speak of their past. But to know a puppeteer's puppet's name is true respect, and so each puppeteer is able to recognize their colleagues puppets. Human Puppet A great puppeteer created a technique which allowed him to turn humans into their puppets, and utilize their techniques. He became infamous as a both a missing-nin and terrorist. After his defeat, stories circulated about his secret. One lost with his death. Before him, hundreds of puppeteers attempted to give their creations life, resulting Sunagakure's strongest kinjutsu. It was not long ago that a Puppeteer developed a better version of Human Puppetry. Only passed down upon the brigades elite members, users started to create weapons from fallen enemies and corpses. It is forbidden to create human puppets from Sunagakure citizens. And doing so brings a large disapproving aura. Known Members Known Missions